


La princesa vacilona

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, El Príncipe Barba-Greñas, Fairy Tale Parody, Final Alternativo, Gen, Humor, King Grilsly-Beard, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Todos conocemos el cuento del Príncipe Barba-Greñas que logró domar el difícil carácter de la princesa que se burlaba de sus pretendientes... ¡Pues este es el final bueno en el que la justicia prevalece contra la opresión! ¡Abajo con la tiranía del barbudo greñoso!





	La princesa vacilona

**Author's Note:**

> No creo que nadie llegue a leer esto, pero si lo hacen que sepan que es una historia que encontré en mis viejos cuadernos del colegio. Recuerdo que de pequeña tenía el cuento del "Príncipe Barba-Greñas" (o King Grisly-Beard en inglés) de los Hermanos Grimm y había algo en él que no llegaba a gustarme. Cuando crecí un poco más entendí qué era y con 12/13 años escribí esta historia que he pasado a ordenador porque me pareció graciosa.

 

Hubo una vez un rey que tenía una hija muy hermosa, pero era orgullosa, egoísta y mal educada. Muchos príncipes y nobles, que no la conocían bien y que solamente habían oído hablar de su belleza llegaban al palacio para pedirla en matrimonio, pero ella los despreciaba a todos y se burlaba de ellos, poniéndoles apodos.

Su padre, el rey, decidió organizar una fiesta a la que invitó a todos los pretendientes de la princesa. Y le dijo a su hija:

―Hija mía, vendrán todos los jóvenes nobles de los reinos cercanos. Es mi voluntad que elijas entre ellos el que más te agrade y te cases con él.

La princesa no contestó, hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la cabeza y se retiró a su habitación. Pasó días escogiendo el vestido que se pondría en la fiesta. Quería estar muy bella para enamorar a todos los invitados y reírse de ellos a su gusto.

El día de la fiesta llegaron todos los invitados, príncipes, duques, condes..., la princesa entró en el salón y se puso a pasar revista a todos los pretendientes empezando por los príncipes.

El primero le pareció muy gordo:

―¡Parece un tonel de vino! ―se rió.

El segundo le pareció muy alto:

―¡Es igualito que el mástil de la bandera! —se burló.

El tercero le pareció muy bajito:

―¿Por qué no te pones tacones altos? —preguntó riéndose.

El cuarto le pareció muy pálido:

―Su cara es como una torta sin cocer—aseguró con desprecio.

El quinto le pareció muy colorado:

―Te llamaré Cara Cresta-de-Gallo—se divirtió la princesa.

El sexto le pareció un poco inclinado hacia adelante:

―¿Qué hay jorobeta?—saludó cruelmente.

Al llegar al séptimo de los príncipes, se detuvo delante de él y se puso a reír:

―¡Mirad! Su barba me recuerda un matojo de malas hierbas. Desde ahora te llamarás Barba-Greñas.

Y éste fue el nombre que se dio a este príncipe desde ese aquel momento.

Así continuó la princesa y el rey, indignado por lo mal que se estaba comportando allí mismo, delante de todos dijo:

―Has ofendido a todos estos príncipes y nobles a los que yo he invitado a mi fiesta y te has comportado como una necia mal educada. Así que aquí mismo te aseguro que te casarás con el primer mendigo que llame a la puerta del palacio.

Y con esto el rey se retiró y los invitados se marcharon, la princesa se fue a su aposento y no se preocupó lo más mínimo por la promesa que había hecho su padre. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que le venía en gana, y pensó que ahora ocurriría lo mismo.

Al tercer día un músico ambulante se puso a cantar bajo las ventanas del palacio y cuando terminó su canción rogó que le diesen una limosna.

Cuando el rey lo supo ordenó:

―Hacedle entrar inmediatamente.

Los criados salieron en busca del mendigo y le trajeron a presencia del rey. El músico iba vestido de harapos y se inclinó ante el monarca y la princesa rogándoles que le diesen algunas monedas.

El rey le habló amablemente:

―Has cantado muy bien; en premio a tu canción no me parece suficiente una limosna. Te daré en pago la mano de mi hija.

La princesa se quedó horrorizada y se echó a los pies de su padre rogando y gimiendo, pero todo fue en vano.

―Dije que te entregaría al primer mendigo y mantendré mi palabra. ¡Que llamen al capellán!

Y la ceremonia de la boda se celebró allí mismo.

En cuanto la princesa y el mendigo fueron esposo y esposa, el rey se despidió de su hija:

―Prepárate a partir, desde ahora deberás viajar con tu marido.

Y la princesa salió con el mendigo y caminó tras él. Después de un rato pasaron junto a un gran bosque. La princesa preguntó:

―Decidme, por favor, ¿a quién pertenece este hermoso bosque?

―Al príncipe Barba-Greñas ―contestó el mendigo―. Si te hubieras casado con él, ahora este bosque sería tuyo.

―¡Ah, pobre desgraciada de mí! ―dijo la princesa―. ¡Ojala le hubiese aceptado por marido...!

Y siguieron caminando, después de caminar unas leguas llegaron a una hermosa ciudad.

―¿De quién es esta ciudad? —preguntó la princesa.

Pertenece al príncipe Barba-Greñas.-dijo el mendigo-si te hubieras casado con él, ahora sería tu ciudad.

―¡Ah, pobre de mí! -se lamentó la princesa―. ¡Ojalá le hubiera aceptado por marido!

―Así lo quisiste y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello—dijo el músico mendigo—. Y, después de todo, ¿para qué andas pensando en otro marido? ¿Es qué no tienes ya uno? ¿O es que yo no te parezco bueno...?

Por fin llegaron a una miserable cabaña en lo más apartado del país del príncipe Barba Greñas.

―¡Qué choza más inmunda!―exclamó la princesa―. ¿Quién vive aquí?

―En este lugar vamos a vivir tú y yo―contestó el mendigo―. Esta es nuestra casa.

―¿Dónde están los criados?―preguntó la princesa.

―¿Y para qué necesitamos criados? —dijo el mendigo—. Tú harás todas las labores de la casa, ya puedes empezar, enciende el fuego, pon agua a calentar y prepárame la cena, que tengo hambre.

La princesa no había preparado una comida en su vida y no sabía tampoco encender el fuego, al final, su marido tuvo que enseñarle cómo se hacía. Después de comer se acostaron.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el músico mendigo se levantó y despertó a su mujer.

―Ya es hora de que te pongas a limpiar la casa. —la princesa se levantó y trabajó durante todo el día de la mejor manera que supo.

Después de dos días, cuando la princesa empezaba a saber limpiar la casa y a cocinar, se agotó lo que había en la despensa de la cabaña.

El músico dijo a su mujer:

―Mujer, así no podemos seguir, gastando dinero y sin ganar nada. Tienes que aprender a fabricar cestos.

Ella salió hasta el borde del arroyo y cortó ramas de sauce y las llevó a la cabaña, intento tejer un cesto, pero no sabía y le salió mal, y además le salieron ampollas en los dedos.

―Ya veo que no sirves para este trabajo. Ponte a hilar.

La princesa se sentó a hilar, pero no le salió bien y encima se rozó los dedos con el hilo hasta que le salió sangre.

―¡Tampoco esto sabes hacer! ¡No sirves para nada! ―dijo su marido―. Compraré un lote de cacharros de cerámica y tú los llevarás al mercado y los venderás.

―¡Ay de mí!―suspiró la princesa—. Cuando me vea la gente de la corte de mi padre se enterarán de lo que me veo obligada a hacer ahora, después de haber despreciado a tantos pretendientes. ¡Todo el mundo se reirá de mí!

El mendigo no le hizo caso:

―Ya te puedes poner a trabajar a menos que prefieras morirte de hambre.

Al principio la venta de cacharros fue bastante bien. La gente que acudía al mercado, viendo una mujer tan hermosa, iban a comprar en su puesto.

El mendigo y su mujer vivieron algunos días con el producto de las ventas.

Cuando ya quedaba poco dinero, el mendigo compró otro lote de cacharros y su mujer volvió al mercado y se sentó en una esquina con las ollas y cazuelas colocadas delante de ella.

Y no había pasado una hora cuando un soldado borracho paso por allí con su caballo y destrozo la mercancía de la pobre mujer y las redujo a mil pedazos.

La princesa empezó a llorar sin saber qué hacer:

―¡Ay, ay, pobre de mí! ¿Qué dirá mi marido?

Y después de mucho rato, se levantó, pero no tuvo valor para volver a casa. Sólo había ganado un par de monedas y eso no serviría para llenar la despensa. Estaba demasiado triste y enfadada como para enfrentarse a su esposo, y decidió gastar lo poco que había ganado en la taberna.

Poco rato después, aparecieron unos hombres llevando máscaras y antifaces que vestían ropas brillantes y coloridas. Eran los cómicos que venían a la taberna a representar su función. Había malabaristas, músicos y un teatro con títeres. La princesa disfrutó tanto viéndolos que no recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto.

Entonces, el arlequín principal empezó a señalar los defectos del público y a hacer chistes sobre ellos.

Algunos se ofendían cuando les tocaba su turno, pero reían cuando tocaba el del siguiente, otros se tomaban las burlas propias con el mismo buen humor que las de los demás.

La princesa no podía creer lo que veía. Eso era lo que ella siempre había hecho y la razón por la que había sido regalada a un pordiosero por su propio padre. " _¿Y este hombre gana dinero haciendo esto?"_ , pensó.

Cuando llegó el turno de la princesa, el arlequín se fijó en su gran belleza y en sus lujosos ropajes hechos harapos.

―¡Mirad! ¡Si es la reina disfrazada! Esta muchacha se cree que va elegante con esos trapos de mercadillo ¡Que alguien le preste un espejo!

Todos rieron. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la prestaba atención que la princesa se sintió bien de volver a verse rodeada de miradas sin malicia o desdén. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante y traviesa, dejando al arlequín totalmente embelesado. Y entonces fue ella misma de nuevo.

―Si quieres jugar a sacar defectos en eso no hay quien me gane. —y se puso a hacer chistes de todos en la sala, incluido el arlequín.

El público se lo pasaba tan bien que no quería marcharse, y pidieron más bebidas. Pronto la taberna estaba tan repleta que no cabía nadie más y el espectáculo duró hasta muy tarde.

Al terminar la función, el arlequín se acercó a la princesa y le entregó una bolsa repleta de monedas. A ella le sorprendió el gesto, pues su marido nunca compartía con ella lo que ella ganaba.

―Gracias a ti la función ha sido grandiosa.―le dijo el hombre enmascarado―Eres muy buena comediante ¿Volverás a trabajar con nosotros?

La princesa, que no se había sentido útil en toda su vida y menos aún desde que vivía con su marido, lloró de alegría y abrazó al arlequín, prometiéndole volver a trabajar con él lo más pronto que pudiera.

Llena de felicidad y orgullo, la princesa volvió a la cabaña y le mostró a su marido todo el dinero que había ganado. Pero él no estaba feliz.

Fui a buscarte al puesto de vender cacharros y allí no había nadie, solo cerámica destrozada —ella le contó acerca del jinete que había roto la vajilla

—¿Y de dónde has sacado este dinero? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Sin dejarla siquiera explicarse, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la echó de la cabaña.

―¡No compartiré mi cama con una traidora! Dormirás en el suelo como los animales.

La princesa gritó que le devolviera el dinero que había ganado, pero su marido no abrió la puerta.

Llorando de rabia, volvió al pueblo y llamó a la taberna, rogando por que la dejaran descansar allí.

El tabernero la reconoció y de inmediato la dejó entrar, le preparó una cama y le sirvió un plato de guiso caliente para que cenase.

Cuando el arlequín la vio con lágrimas en los ojos y el brazo amoratado rápidamente le preguntó qué le había ocurrido.

Ella le contó las cosas que había dicho su marido y cómo la había echado de la casa. También le contó que en realidad ella era una princesa y que su padre la había obligado a casarse con un mendigo después de rechazar al resto de sus pretendientes nobles.

El arlequín escuchó toda la historia hasta que la princesa cayó rendida de tanta llantina y cansancio y la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Al día siguiente, cuando la princesa bajó para dar las gracias y marcharse distinguió una voz familiar en un rincón. Era su marido, que reía y hablaba a gritos mientras bebía grandes cantidades de vino. Y a su lado estaba el arlequín, que fingía beber tanto como él, pero en realidad estaba haciéndole hablar de más.

El mendigo estaba tan borracho que contestaba a todas las preguntas del arlequín con una sinceridad asombrosa.

―Te lo he _disho_ —dijo el mendigo—, necesito encontrar a mi mujer porque mañana celebraremos nuestra boda _¡hip!_

―¿Cómo que la celebraréis mañana? ¿No os casasteis hace semanas?

―No, no, no… _esho_ fue de mentira. La boda de verdad _sherá_ en el palacio, ¡con una gran fiesta!

―Creo que has bebido demasiado, amigo…—dijo el arlequín— ¡Pero cómo va a celebrar su boda en el palacio un pobre campesino como tú!

―¡Yo _shoy_ el príncipe de este reino! _¡Hip!_ Y _todho_ esto lo he _hesho_ para que la princesa deje de ser una malcriada mocosa que se cree demasiado buena para cualquiera. _¡Hip!_ Así que cuando la encuentre la pondré a trabajar en las cocinas del palacio y a la hora de la boda ¡la expondré ante todos como la princesa más pobre de todas!

―¿Por qué le harías eso?― preguntó el arlequín sin comprender―¿Es que no ha sido una buena esposa para ti? ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para que se sienta desdichada?

―¿Es que no lo entiendes?, yo la amo y por eso tengo que curar su orgullo. Tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar, ya no volverá a reírse de nadie y se le quitarán las ganas de llamarme "Barba-Greñas". Después yo la desposaré como es debido y ella me agradecerá todo lo que hice por ella. ¡Tabernero, traiga más jarras!

La princesa, que lo había escuchado todo, tuvo que contenerse para no ir hasta él y romperle una jarra en la cabeza. Pero eso no serviría, debía ser más lista. Volvió a su habitación y esperó hasta que el arlequín apareció por la puerta, contándole todo lo que había escuchado.

―Él espera que tu padre asista a la boda y pueda hacer alarde delante de él de haberte convertido en una buena mujer y esposa. Todo saldrá como él espera si vas a trabajar a las cocinas de palacio ¡No vayas!

―No saldrá como él espera. Si lo que quiere es dejarme en ridículo, aprenderá que a ese juego no hay quien me gane. — Le contó al arlequín su plan y éste se lo contó al resto de su banda de comediantes.

La princesa volvió a casa rogando disculpas a su marido y diciéndole que había conseguido un trabajo honrado en las cocinas de palacio. Eso le agradó mucho, y la princesa aprovechó su buen humor para servirle una copa de vino bien cargado de sedante.

En seguida se durmió y la princesa cogió la navaja y le afeitó el pelo y las cejas, dejando sólo la greñuda barba. Luego le quitó toda la ropa y llamó al arlequín y a los demás cómicos, que estaban esperando fuera, para que se lo llevaran a la plaza del pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio había mucho revuelo, pues todo debía estar perfecto para la boda que se celebraría ese mismo día. La princesa trabajó afanosamente en las cocinas hasta que un mozo entró riendo sin parar.

―Tenéis que ver lo que hay fuera. ¡Es tan ridículo!

Había mucha gente en la plaza del pueblo riendo y señalando a un hombre calvo y barbudo que iba desnudo intentaba taparse con un barril. Nadie le reconocía.

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer los nobles invitados a la boda, que miraban el espectáculo con desdén. Entonces el arlequín, oculto entre la multitud, dijo en voz muy alta:

―Fijaos, ¿no es él nuestro príncipe? ¿El Príncipe Barba-Greñas?

Entonces todos se empezaron a fijar. El resto de la banda de comediantes apoyó al arlequín.

―¡Es verdad! ¡Es el príncipe!

―¿Cómo es posible?

―¡Qué vergüenza!

Los propios criados le reconocieron y aunque algunos invitados reían, otros estaban indignados con lo ridículo de su anfitrión.

Cuando el padre de la princesa llegó, no pudo creer lo que veía. ¡Había casado a su hija con el hazmerreír de todos los reinos! Sería una deshonra para su casa.

El arlequín, al ver su cara de horror y de rabia, se acercó al rey y le habló:

―¿Sois vos el padre de la novia, majestad? Cuánto lo siento por vos. Si yo hubiera prometido a mi hija a alguien tan ridículo me retractaría en seguida y no dejaría que nadie se enterara jamás…

El rey escuchó sus palabras y pensó que tenía razón. Sacó de su bolsillo el contrato donde entregaba la mano de la princesa al príncipe Barba-Greñas y lo rompió en cien pedazos. Entonces lloró:

―¡Ay, mi pobre hija! La casé con ese loco desdichado. Debí haberla hecho caso y dejar que ella encontrara su camino, pero fui impaciente y egoísta y destruí su vida. ¡A saber dónde estará ahora!

―Estoy aquí, padre. —contestó la princesa. Iba vestida con harapos y con la cara sucia de harina, pero su cabeza estaba bien alta y seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. — ¿De verdad te arrepientes por venderme de esa manera?

―Sí, hija mía. No volveré a casarte con nadie que no te agrade. ¡Ni siquiera te obligaré a casarte si no quieres! Solo te pido que no le cuentes a nadie que te prometí a ese Barba-Greñas y que regreses a tu hogar, a nuestro palacio.

La princesa se lo pensó un poco y aceptó la petición de su padre.

―Pero como condición, este arlequín y toda su banda de comediantes vendrán al reino con nosotros y se les serán otorgados los títulos que ellos deseen.―le dijo, mirando con una sonrisa a su querido amigo enmascarado.

El rey no entendió esa última condición, pero accedió de todas maneras y partió junto a su hija de inmediato de vuelta a su reino, donde celebraron una gran fiesta de bienvenida para ella.

El arlequín, así como el resto de su banda, tomó un lugar en la corte, y todos los nobles de los reinos vecinos iban a visitar a la princesa por las magníficas funciones de comedia que daba.

La princesa y el arlequín se amaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

_Fin_


End file.
